Sing Alongs and Other Random Events
by Crossover Genius
Summary: Sing-Alongs and Other Random Events and Occurances to Somewhere to Those Degrees. Definite Random. Possible Out Of Charcter Original Characters. Read A Test of the Magic of FanFiction. Definite Beatles. Conspiracy Theories, Anyone?


Alright…I found some interesting lyrics on the internet…and we're going to have a random sing-along!

And, no, it isn't Beatles! Be afraid! Be very afraid!

But, anyways, this is just a way for me to utilize all of my many OCs…so, if you don't recognize anyone, they aren't important…

-The symphony guest conductor lifts up her baton-

Delilah: -taps out the tempo with her baton-

-A choir is assembled on some bleacher-like things before Delilah, our conductor-

Camiron: hello mother

John: hello father

Steve: here I am at

Gregory: Camp Granada

Caitlin: camp is very

George: entertaining

Mianda: and they say we'll have

Jaclyn: some fun if it stops raining

Paul: I went hiking

Jailin: with Joe Spivy

Ringo: he developed

Camiron: poison ivy

John: you remember

Steve: Leonard Skinner

Gregory: he got ptomaine

Caitlin: poisoning after dinner

George: take me home, oh

Mianda: mother, father

Jaclyn: take me home

Paul: I hate Granada

Jailin: don't leave me out

Ringo: in the forest where

Camiron: I might get

John: eaten by a bear

Steven: all the counselors

Gregory: hate the waiters

Caitlin: and the lake has

George: alligators

Mianda: and the head coach

Jaclyn: wants to sissies

Paul: so he reads to us

Jailin: something called Ulysses

Ringo: now I don't want

Camiron: this to scare you

John: but my bunkmate

Steven: has malaria

Greg: you remember

Caitlin: Jeffrey Hardy

George: they're about to

Mianda: organize a searching party

Jaclyn: take me home…I promise

Paul: I will not make noise

Jailin: or mess the house

Ringo: with other boys

Camiron: oh please don't

John: make me stay

Steve: I've been here

Greg: one whole day

Caitlin: dearest Father

George: darling Mother

Mianda: how's my precious

Jaclyn: little brother?

Paul: let me come home

Jailin: if you miss me

Ringo: I would even let Aunt Bertha

Camiron: hug and kiss me

John: wait a minute

Steve: it's stopped hailing

Greg: guys are swimming

Caitlin: guys are sailing

George: playing baseball

Mianda: gee, that's better

Jaclyn: mother

Paul: father

Jailin: kindly disregard

Ringo: this letter

-The choir disbands-

Ringo: why am I always last?

Me: save the best for last? Encore, anyone?

Camiron: no. No, thank you.

Me: well, you should know I won't let this stay a one-shot.

Delilah: 'course you won't.

Me: -puzzled look- you get to be the leader

Delilah: as long as I stay as uninvolved as I have been to this point, I don't care.

Me: Yay! Approval!

Delilah: I never said—

John: don't. Question. It.

Paul: I feel bad for the people on my message boards...

George: I think that's why she hasn't been accepted on my site yet…

Me: -put out look-

Paul: did you not see the size of that reply, Crossover?

Me: well…they asked…

John: proving my point. Crossover got no sleep last night.

Me: -ranting (finally!)- well, it isn't my fault that either it is too warm without my ceiling fan or too cold, and then the way the air hits my face is weird and then my ceiling fan had to go and squeak and that only added to the cricket outside my window and then the bag that I got a Barnes and Noble when I bought A Hard Day's Night was rustling and it sounded like someone walking or crawling up to my bed, trying to be secretive, and failing and I thought I was going to be attacked and then I couldn't get comfortable and none of my OCs would talk to me.

Delilah: and all this happened…why?

Me: some unknown astronomical alignment in the Universe.

Delilah: and you capitalize universe, why?

Me: -shrugs- it makes it look like a name or title and therefore important.

Delilah: alright…

Me: and I don't feel sorry for the people on Paul's website. I'm adding to the obsessive fan girl atmosphere.

Paul: -indignant- there are boys on that site, too!

Me: yeah, well, you weren't being swarmed by hordes of boys in the '60s and Let Me Roll it to You, it hasn't changed much. Though, I have heard of a fan club of gay men following your every move

Paul: O.o

Me: I've always wanted to use that in a story…

Delilah: 'course you have…

Me: oh, and did any of you know that Paul McCartney (the real one) has an Ovation Balladeer Acoustic guitar? Oh, and I have an Ovation Classical Guitar? Do you realize how closely related those are? Do you realize how freaking special I feel? I want to find a website and make a shirt that says "I own a guitar similar to Paul McCartney, do you realized how freaking special I feel??"

Delilah: a bit much for a t-shirt

Me: I'll have it written along the arms and on the front and back

Delilah: that won't be confusing at all…

Me: and then it'll be black and the writing will be multi-colored. Every letter will have a different randomized color.

Paul: I'm still freaked over the gay men club…but how do you know that the Inspiration of Me has that guitar?

Me: simple. Gypsygirl on the Paul McCartney official website message boards. She knows all. Sees all. Speaks of all. She has made a total of 4055 comments and has been an active member since 2005. I don't doubt what she says.

Paul: -still freaked out- alright…I think I'm going to the basement and lie down…this is pretty freaky…

Anyways, that's the end of this. –evil grin- but I've got plans for the Barney song…

No, not really. And about the song choice…

Yes. I did just go there. And yet, I'm still wondering whether mentioning the fact that I've got Paul in my basement will get me resentment and kicked out of the Paul McCartney boards…

'Cos threats and the like are totally against the rules. The rules. –shakes head pitifully- they are ten pages long. And more than half of that is basically this: don't threaten Paul, don't insult Paul, don't make fun of Paul for being vegetarian (did you know you can buy Paul McCartney PETA shirts?!?) don't make rude jokes about Paul, don't make discriminatory jokes about Paul, don't exploit Paul's privacy, don't attempt to leave messages for Paul here 'cos he doesn't like his fans, don't make fun of Paul's family for being vegetarian, don't make rude jokes about Paul's family, don't threaten Paul's family, don't insult Paul's family, don't make discriminatory jokes about Paul's family, don't exploit Paul's family's privacy, don't attempt to leave messages for Paul's family here 'cos he doesn't like his fans and therefore they don't want to hear from you any more than Paul does, don't threaten Paul's friends, don't insult Paul's friends, don't make fun of Paul's friends for supporting Paul in his vegetarianism, don't make rude jokes about Paul's friends, don't make discriminatory jokes about Paul's friends, don't exploit Paul's friend's privacy, don't attempt to leave messages for Paul's friend's here 'cos he doesn't like his fans and his family doesn't want to hear from you any more than Paul does and since Paul doesn't like you his friends definitely don't like you and therefore don't want to hear from you, etc ect moving on to Paul's pets, Paul's rock garden, Paul's guitar, Paul's fish named John, Paul's colleagues, Paul's manager, Paul's wife, Paul's etc etc etc. Here, here's a copy and paste of the rules! I'm vaguely positive they say not to copy and paste from the site…but…

* * *

_**Post Content and Privacy**_

Please respect Paul's privacy and that of his family. Please don't post any details or images in relation to any of Paul's addresses or any links to any sources which may display these.

Please don't ask the moderators or the administrators of the message board for any contact details or to pass on any messages or questions to Paul, his family or his staff as we are unable to do so.

Post content deemed inaccurate or derogatory towards Paul or any of his family is subject to removal (this includes direct links to and quotes from sources which contain content of a private or personal nature).

Please do not post topics or replies that are indecent, vulgar, crude, sexually - orientated, hateful or anything that could be considered to be offensive to other users. On the message board there are members from different countries, cultures and age groups. We ask that you please take this into consideration when posting. Debates and discussions are always welcome and constructive criticism and opinions are valued but without the use of personal attacks, abuse or posting to provoke conflict.

Members joining purely to provoke conflict by posting in a contraversial or a malicious manner, with the blatantly obvious aim of provoking a response, may find that their accounts are de-activated without notice. If you see someone posting in such a way please do not respond to that poster but please inform a moderator immediately.

This message board is not the place for airing out personal grievances on any private matters. Please keep any serious disagreements off the forums.

If you have any grievances about another website or forums then please take it up with the webmasters or administration of those sites and do not discuss it on the forums here.

_**Copyright**_

Please respect the copyright of other board users, sites, media etc and do not copy and paste whole articles into posts without obtaining permission from the source. If you post the entire article (even if it is with a link to the source of that article) without obtaining permission to do so the post may then be subject to removal without further notice.

If you wish to point out an article etc for discussion, please only quote the first paragraph _or_ the relevant section of the article and then give a clear link to the source by way of acknowledgement. As already mentioned above, posts that do not follow these guidelines may be subject to removal without further notice.

_**Game Threads**_

The forums are primarily for discussion. We ask for users to be sensible when posting in game threads and/or creating new ones and follow any directives that may be applied on the forums by way of announcements or moderator posts.

Any users taking advantage of any threads to rapid fire or block posting will be warned where necessary.

_**Avatars/ Signature and Image sizes**_

The avatar size limit is Height 155 x Width 125 pixels with a limit of 20 KB for animated images.

Remotely linked avatars or signature images can be larger up to 200 x 200 pixels but please no more than 100 KB for animated images.

Banners are OK but please keep these to around Height 125 x Width 450 pixels and again no bigger than 100 KB for animated images.

Images in posts can be up to 300 x 300 pixels in size, and please no bigger than 100 KB for animated images. Anything bigger is asked to be posted as a link.

Any avatars/signature images that are oversized may be removed.

_**Spamming/Sales/Downloads**_

Please do not post Spam on the board. Posting on the forums or in private messages purely as a means of outside advertising and posting duplicate or repetitive threads in forums is classed as spamming and will be removed.

Do not use this site for any sales or sales advertising that has not been authorized by this web site.

Please do not post or advertise direct links to unauthorized copies of performances, download/Bootleg sites. Anything posted of this nature is subject to removal. Block posting of any kind will be viewed as spam and is subject to removal.

In respect of all Users (including New Registrations), any links posted in the Website or User's Profile which are deemed to be purely for advertising may be subject to removal.

Anyone registering to these forums to promote a website of an inappropriate nature will have their membership removed.

_**Reporting a Post or Thread**_

Let the moderators do the moderating please. Posting about and to a user on the forums not only brings unwanted attention to a possible offender, but it can also serve to aggravate a situation further. Any users 'back seat' moderating may be warned.

These forums are not closely monitored as it is impossible to review every post. If you see a post or topic that you have any concerns about, please contact a moderator by private message or email and then ignore it. It will be looked into as soon as possible by the moderating team and dealt with where necessary.

_**Thread Merge**_

This feature allows for two topics to be merged together and is mainly used for duplicate or 'similar topic' threads. Please note, the merged posts will be positioned within the destination thread in the order of time originally posted.

If you can't locate a thread you have posted to, please click on 'view your posts' to see if they have been merged to a similar existing thread.

For further help and advice, please send a private message to one of the moderators.

_**Private Messages**_

If you are in receipt of a private message that is of an abusive or distressing nature please report this to a moderator who will pass the problem onto an administrator. You will then be advised what to do.  
Private Messages are designed to remain 'private'.

Any reproduction of private messages to the forums will result in an official warning being issued to the poster.

_**Multiple user names per member**_

We request that members do not have more than one active account.

Posting under secondary, or multiple user names that have not been discussed and authorised for use by the administrators, or that are used for any violation of the forum guidelines, is grounds for losing both your primary account and any further accounts. If members have any concerns about this, please contact one of the moderating team.

_**Complaints**_

The administrators and moderators of this message board have the right to remove, edit, move or close any topic at any time should they see fit. If any user wishes to discuss further any actions applied to a thread or post, please contact one of the moderators privately about it. Anything posted to the forums will not be answered. Any users causing trouble or disruption to the forums in dispute of any actions taken by either the Moderators or Administrators may receive a warning.

_**Warning and Banning Procedure**_

If a user repeatedly breaks forum rules then they will be issued with an official warning. A total of 3 official warnings will be given. After the third and final warning, if the user still persists in offending, then a temporary ban of 7 days will follow. In that time, if a banned user tries to re-register, then the user will be permanently banned. All people temporarily banned will be welcomed back with a clean slate. If a previously banned user returns and re-offends to the point of going through the warning procedure again, then after the final warning the user will be banned permanently.

Any warnings or bans are not given lightly. Any obvious trouble or disruption caused by anyone receiving a warning will mean another immediate warning issued.

Occasionally permanent bans can be carried out immediately for extreme users with total disregard for the rules and well being of the forums. That will be at the Administrators discretion.

All Bans are carried out by an Administrator after clear details of any offences and their decision is final.

_**Any Board Related Problems**_

For any board related problems that you may be experiencing, please click here.

* * *

Just a bit over the top, right?? Oh, and in the copyright section, there was a bit about not copying and pasting full posts. This is considered a post.

Oh, I'm evil. Anyways, If you read that, congratulations! I'm going to write in and say that they forgot to add Paul's old English Sheepdog Martha into the circle of protection. But if Paul wants to neglect the memory of an old friend, that's alright, he can be that way.

I have the same guitar as Paul McCartney! Sqeeeeeee!


End file.
